Systems have been proposed which predict maintenance and a remaining life until the service life of a household electrical appliance (hereinafter referred to as “home appliance”) comes to an end, from operation data when the appliance is used, notify a user of the home appliance of maintenance timing and the predicted remaining life as time information useful in daily life, and can thereby lead to preventive maintenance when managing the appliance.
One such example is a refrigerator that measures an operating time of a water purification filter of a water supply tank and notifies the user of replacement of the water purification filter when the operating time exceeds a predetermined value (e.g., see Patent Literature (hereinafter referred to as “PTL”) 1).
Another example is an air-conditioner that measures an operating time of a filter and notifies the user of replacement of the filter when the operating time exceeds a predetermined value (e.g., see PTL 2).